If You So Dare
by lifeisohsogood
Summary: Lust: Drives you to the extreme, forces you to question your morality, and makes you discover just how far you'll go to achieve that single feeling of euphoria - even if for just a few seconds. We've all experienced it, but perhaps some more than others.


Slowly, Clary lowered herself to the ground and knelt before Jace. She spread his legs so that she could place herself between them. Jace stiffened and dropped his head back as Clary slowly slid her hands up his thighs towards his crotch.

Everyone around them watched, entranced as Clary placed her hand on top of Jace's bulge. He suppressed a groan. Tentatively, she unbuttoned the jeans and brought the zipper down. She could see the outline of his cock through his underwear, making something burn in her lower stomach. She breathed heavily, bringing down the elastic of the boxers down. She could see a little golden trail of hair going lower and lower. Her heart sped up and slowed down at the same time.

She had never done this before, she had never expected for her to do it to Jace, either; or in front of ten other people for that matter.

She heard the whispers: 'Oh my gosh, she's actually doing it," or "I don't think she's going to be able to put it all in," and "This is insane." It was insane, but Clary secretly wanted this. So bad.

She saw the beginning of his dick. It was all smooth skin and it grew in size as she completely took the boxers off. Everyone gasped. Clary did, too.

It was huge. Not just in length, but in girth as well. Jace wasn't kidding when he said 'little Jace' was anything but small. She looked up to find Jace staring at her, a smirk on his face, but in his eyes she saw something else. Want. And pain.

He urged her to go on, but then he spoke. "You don't have to do this, Clary." He shot an eyebrow up. "Not if you don't want to," his voice was thick with desire. She smiled a little.

This was a side of Jace she had not seen. He was always so arrogant and aggressive, but there he was, giving her a choice.

She brought her small hands up and circled her thumb and forefinger around the bottom of his dick, which was swollen to its full size by then. He sighed heavily.

Suddenly, she wasn't aware of anyone else in the room; just her and Jace. She wanted this, she wanted to show him that she could make him feel good.

She crept forward and licked her lips. She hovered above the tip and then opened her mouth, engulfing it. It felt so hard, so thick, so real. Deep down she was feeling a tingling sensation which drove her to suck harder. She bobbed her head up and down while her small hand pumped what she couldn't reach with her lips.

Jace groaned, his golden eyes smoldering with the pleasure. Hearing him make those noises made Clary be a little more daring. With her other hand she grabbed a hold of his balls, trailing her thumb on the seam that connected them. He twitched a little under her and she took it as a sign that she was doing good.

She went down further and brought her face close to his balls. She felt the weirdest sensation being so close to him like that. She put one of his testicles into her mouth, sucking on it hard, while she kept on pumping his cock with her other hand, his groans showing her that he liked what she was doing to him.

"Oh, Clary," Jace moaned. She loved the sound of her name when he said it, like this was more than just a blowjob.

Clary stuck her tongue out, then, and licked her way up from the base of his cock all the way to the head, licking off the pre-cum. She placed tender kisses up and around the head and his entire shaft, reveling in the sensations and Jace's groans.

She took him in again, trying harder to fit it all in. Jace took the hint and put his hands on both sides of her head. He began pushing her head a little and then lifting his hips up. She gagged a little, but she was finally able to fit him all in, the head touching the back of her throat.

She felt a need, such a strong need, to touch herself, to feel a fraction of the pleasure that Jace was feeling. But more than anything she wanted Jace to deliver that joy. She looked up again and saw Jace, his eyes closed, but with a smile on his face and breathing hard.

She put more pressure with her lips and resumed at a faster pace licking and sucking fervently. She felt his cock twitch again and a small gasp escaped from Jace's mouth. She knew he was almost there, almost done.

She slowed down teasingly and he opened his eyes suddenly. He looked at her with wide eyes, pleading and begging. She put both hands on his shaft, then and pumped faster. She moaned as she felt his release coming. She squeezed the base of his cock and sucked one more time. Then she felt something hot burst into her mouth with a salty taste.

Jace breathed in deeply and then let out a shaky sigh. Clary didn't know what to do, should she move away or take it in?

On impulse, she started to swallow. It felt sticky and slimy on her tongue, but she kept on going as he kept on spilling himself in her mouth. Jace made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat.

When Clary was sure Jace was done, she pulled away and dropped his now limp dick. She looked up into his eyes, to see his reaction. She hoped he wasn't disgusted, even though she kind of was.

He looked at her then, his golden eyes catching her green ones and smiled wickedly. He buttoned his jeans back up and then pulled Clary to her feet.

She turned then and looked into the faces of her forgotten friends. Everyone was staring at her with their jaws practically on the floor. Simon looked like he was about ready to faint and Maia, who was holding his hand, had a blank expression her face.

Alec was looking away, his face red. Clary guessed he was embarrassed, maybe. The only ones that looked fine were Isabelle and Magnus, both of whom looked extremely amused.

"That," Magnus said slowly, "was very entertaining. If it weren't for the fact that I know you're a very innocent girl, Clary, I would've sworn you were a professional at this."

Clary felt the blood rushing to her face. She couldn't believe she just did that in front of everyone and now...she had no way to escape.

"It's true, Clary. I didn't know you had it in you," Isabelle confessed with a small smile.

"And you, Jace. If I didn't have my Alec...Well, I certainly wouldn't mind having you," Magnus snickered.

"You wouldn't mind? Do you have any idea how many people I have lining up to get with this?" Jace gestured to his body. "Yeah, you should start your guess at one million."

"I feel really awkward right now," Simon whispered. He still looked pretty shocked , but the color had returned to his face.

"Yeah, I think we should move on," Maia said.

"Well, I am really starting to like this game," Isabelle chirped. She looked around mischievously. "Who's next to spin the bottle?"

"If you guys don't mind, Clary and I will be leaving now," Jace proclaimed, grabbing Clary's hand and leading her towards the front door without anyone saying a word.

"Time for round two," Magnus taunted.

"Please stop, Clary's like my sister and what I just saw..." Simon trailed off.

Clary stared shell-shocked at everyone until she finally regained her senses and realized Jace was tugging at her hand and trying to get her to follow him and step outside.

She looked into his mischievous eyes and Clary knew exactly what she wanted, so she shot him a smirk and pushed past him, making him follow her.

She was ready for the next level.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Anything derived from The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare belongs solely to that author. <em>

_I'm not a sick minded person, I tell myself, I'm not perverted. I don't write these types of things. Then how did this come about? A sick, twisted dream in which I discovered I'm a bit of a voyeur. What a terrible revelation, but perhaps - no, that's not possible, they're not like that. But maybe? Maybe they are. Maybe Jace and Clary also get a pleasure from that, showcasing themselves, finding a sick fascination from public displays of extreme affection. Maybe they like bondage, maybe they like torture, maybe they're voyeurs. Who knows? _

_Perhaps this isn't even a real story, maybe they're just instances in their lives where they wanted _more_, and they succeeded. _


End file.
